


Pilot [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Firefly
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Pilot' by victoria_p (musesfool).</p><p> </p><p>Flying is like dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 1min:19sec

 **Mediafire download link:** [mp3-file (1.21 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2liyked222q7uo1/Firefly_Pilot.mp3)


End file.
